Lost Bet
by lxoxjoanxoxl
Summary: For the first time, Mello beat Near in something: a game of poker. The two had agreed that the loser would obey the winner's every whim for a day. What's in the future for Near? Female school uniforms, a date with Mello, and...You can figure the rest out.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Bet**

**J.A.L: O-ho-ho, a new story! It's been a long time and I'm very happy! Since I thought of the idea in Spain and have been itching to write ever since. By the way, Spain has really great deserts (none really Spanish except for flan sadly) and it's a wonder I stayed skinny! **

**(goes on ranting about sweets)**

**Jay: (sweat-drops) Um, let's just go on to the story.**

**...  
**

**J.A.L.: Wow . . . It's been like so many months since I came back from Spain . . . You think this would have been done by now . . .**

**Johannes: It's because you're a lazy ass.**

**J.A.L: Meh, can't argue there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, sadly. **

Chapter 1 – Losing the Bet

Mello stared, unable to believe what had happened. Near's charcoal black eyes met Mello's stare with one of equal disbelief.

The blonde haired boy just had won the poker game. After five intense games, Mello had won three of them. He had finally beaten Near at something.

The two first-years at Whammy High (a highly competitive and prestigious school that only the rich and incredibly smart can get into) had known each other since kindergarten. And for those past couple of years, Near was always first at everything and Mello was always second. Because of that, Mello developed a severe Near-complex. To beat Near at anything was considered a huge accomplishment to him.

Once that sank in, he jumped up and shouted with triumph, "Ha, I finally beat perfect little Near! I'm number one now!" He laughed, "How does it feel to taste defeat, Near?"

Though it appeared to an outsider that Near was just staring at Mello, one who knew the albino as well as Mello did would know that was as close to glaring that Near would get. Near replied, emotionlessly, "That doesn't matter."

Mello said with sadistic glee in his deep blue eyes, "That's right! You lost the bet as well!"

For those who are confused about what's going on (which is probably everyone), let's rewind to thirty minutes ago.

_It was a regular . . . _

_(a flying lollipop goes by)_

_. . . boring . . ._

_(L chases after it, yelling "My limited edition, sugar-filled lollipop!"(L becomes VERY (disturbingly) OOC when it involves his sweets) He knocks over a group of unsuspecting first-years and jumps through a window, which the lollipop flew out of.) _

_. . . uneventful . . . _

_(Raito runs after L, "L, stop it! You're going to injure yourself and you have already injured Kira-knows how many students and property!")_

_. . . day in the Whammy school dorm. In one particular dorm, there were three beds and two bored students. Matt, Mello's best friend and the third best student in the first year, was somewhere studying and he was out of chocolate. All he had was a pack of cards and a Near without toys. Combine that with Mello's competitive nature and you will have an intense, five games of poker going on, where whoever won the most games would be the winner. In addition, the two had made a bet. The loser would have to do whatever the winner said for an entire day, which inflamed Mello's deep desire to win even further. And it turns out that was what was needed for him to win._

Mello cackled in anticipation of doing whatever he wanted to Near. Oh the possibilities! Should he humiliate Near publicly, make him his personal slave, or should he do both? How could he choose? By now, Near was feeling frightened (though he didn't show it) by the flames that surrounded Mello and the demon horns and tail that appeared on him.

Mello said, "Just wait till tomorrow Near! I'll have come up with your punishment by then!" With that, he took his leave to come up with different ideas for tomorrow. Near sat there and turned to the window, ". . . Dear God . . ."

...

Mello hummed next to Matt, who was trying to concentrate on his studies. The red-haired boy was getting very irritated by Mello. Finally, he asked, "Mello, could you stop humming? I'm trying to study."

Mello hummed, "Hmm? Sorry Matt, I'm just feeling really good today."

Matt said, "Oh ho? Does it have something to do with chocolate or beating Near?"

Mello smirked, "The latter."

The green eyed boy blinked, "No way, you actually beat Near at something?"

Mello punch Matt lightly (by his standards anyways) on the arm, "What do you mean by actually?"

Matt said, "Ow, ow, I'm joking! Anyways, what did you beat him at?"

Mello replied, "Poker."

Matt replied, "That's . . . nice but not a great accomplishment . . ."

Mello replied, "What if I told you I also won the right to make Near do anything I want for an entire day?"

Matt replied with more enthusiasm, "That is pretty cool!" He snickered, "I wonder what you are going to do to the poor, cute boy."

". . . Did you just call him cute?" Mello stared at his best friend as if he were an alien, which was also combined with a glare.

Matt replied, "Well, you have to admit he is cute in the hug-me-I'm-like-a-plushie kind of way." He smirked, "What, are you getting jealous and overprotective?"

Mello scowled with a heavy blush, "S-shut up! No I am not!"

Matt grinned, "That blush says otherwise." That earned Matt two hard hits to the head.

Mello murmured, "Hmm, what should I do with him?"

Matt said, "If you don't mind, I got a plan that's sure to humiliate him." He added under his breath, "Sorta."

Mello said, interested, "Tell me, what's your plan?"

...

The next morning came and Near woke up later than usual. It was a Saturday morning, and unlike other schools, they had no school on Saturdays (Whammy thought it would be best for the geniuses to be allowed plenty of rest time). Mello and Matt were already gone, it seemed. Near got up and stretched. He went to the shower to take a bath.

Once he finished washing himself, he heard the door to his dorm open. Curious to see who entered, Near wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door to the bathroom slightly to peek out. He saw Mello standing there with a bag in hand. Mello spotted Near looking at him and said, "Oi, come out Near!"

Complying because he had to do whatever Mello wanted, Near came out into the room. What he didn't realize was that with only a loose towel wrapped around his wet body, he presented quite a sight that could even the most devout person break out in an enormous nosebleed. Near may have the IQ of 240, but he was as pure as his white hair. Unfortunately, that wasn't helping the hormone-packed blonde haired boy, who had a blush across his face and was clutching his bleeding nose.

Near pointed at Mello's nose and stated the obvious, ". . . You are bleeding."

Mello screeched, "Shut up, I know!" While wiping his nose, he handed the bag to Near and commanded, "Change into this."

Near peeked inside the bag and gave Mello a pointed stare, "Are you serious?"

Mello smirked, "Yes I am. Now Near, remember the deal. You have to do whatever I want for the entire day!"

Sighing, Near went back into the bathroom to change into those unspeakable garments.

...

Mello drummed his fingers on the bed impatiently. It had been fifteen, whole fucking minutes and Near still hadn't come out. The clothes weren't even that complicated to put on! Finally snapping, he knocked on the door and demanded, "Are you done yet?"

Near's voice replied, "Yes, I was done seven minutes ago."

Mello stared dumbly at the door, and then snapped, "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU COME OUT?"

Near replied, "You didn't say I had to come out.

Mello cursed in twelve different languages before he wrenched the door open. Five seconds later, he regretted doing so, because his nose was bleeding again.

Near was sitting on the bathtub rim in an elegant manner, knees together and hands folded in his lap. He had a red headband with two ribbons on either side in his hair. He wore the school's female uniform, a blue and white blouse with a red ribbon and a blue skirt. He also wore knee-high, lacy white socks with a red ribbon around it and black dress shoes. A very light pink color adorned his face and he had a small pout/glare in his eyes.

Near asked, "Are you satisfied now?"

The truth was that Mello was pretty happy right now, but it would be embarrassing to tell Near that, so he opted to keep quiet.

Near stood up, "Now if we're done here, I'd like to go back to playing with my toys."

Mello grabbed his arm, "Wait a moment, don't think that it's over yet. We still got an entire day."

Near sighed wearily, "What do you want now?"

Mello grinned evilly, "It wouldn't be fair for me to be the only one to see you in a school girl outfit."

Near gulped, "You wouldn't . . ."

Mello smirked, "I'm going to take you outside!"

Near countered, hoping to get out of it, "That would be considered a date."

Mello froze, and then grinned gently, "Fine, let's call it a date then. It doesn't really matter."

Near stared at Mello's grinning face and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He lowered his head, "If you're taking me out, I want to eat sushi."

Mello said, twitching, "Oi, pretty demanding considering you're my slave."

...

In the end, they went for sushi. Mello and Near sat in a booth, ignoring the whispers, giggles, blushes, and stares directed at them.

Mello asked, "So, what do you want?"

Near looked up, "Whose paying?"

Mello said, not really thinking, "I'll pay, I guess."

Near said with a glint in his other-wise blank eyes, "Then, I'll get the most expensive things on this menu (oh, and it happens to be the Eel and Salmon Combo). In fact, I'll get three rolls."

Mello nearly fell over once he saw the price, "Then you're paying for yourself!"

Near said, "It isn't very gentlemanly to make the lady pay."

Mello hissed, "You're no lady!"

In the end, Mello ended up paying, but Near ordered something less expensive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Geniuses Think Alike

Later, the duo made their way to the park because Near wanted some ice cream. Where else could you easily (cough, lazily, cough) find ice cream but from street vendors in parks? And being the 'gentleman' Mello (was forced to) obeyed Near's wish.

And on the way to the park, guess who they saw? Our other loveable couple whose names both start with L!

L, clad in his white long-sleeved shirt and denim jeans, was standing next to a brunette, long haired individual. The girl was looking increasing uncomfortable as Near and Mello approached. She was wearing the school's female uniform, but in red and yellow. She also had two yellow clips pulling her bangs to the side.

Mello blinked, unable to comprehend the sight in front of him. L of all people had a girlfriend? A normal and very pretty one at that? He cussed inwardly, 'I owe Matt ten bucks.'

L raised a hand in greeting, "Hello, Mello."

Mello replied enthusiastically, "Hello, L-sempai!"

L was the number one smartest student at Whammy High, tied with another student. He had strange habits (like the way he sits. Seriously, who sits like that?) and tended to act like an irrational child. A manipulative and stubborn irrational child that is. In fact, L had only one friend in his age group (who ends up taking care of L half the time). But at least that friend was dedicated. Mello, Near, and Matt knew L since they were little and to them, L was a big brother. A very . . . very strange big brother. To Mello, he was more. He was like an idol.

L glanced at Near, "I suppose this is Near."

Near replied with a soft smile, "You are as sharp as ever."

L gave a half-smile, "You are the only albino I know in all of Japan. It wasn't too hard to figure it out." He glanced at Mello, "I suppose you're responsible for his outfit, Mello."

Mello blushed from embarrassment and stuttered, "Err, um well . . !" He didn't want his idol thinking his was a gay pervert . . . for Near of all people!

L said with a serious face, "I compliment your tastes."

Mello stared, ". . . Eh?"

Near commented, "It figures that L-sempai is a pervert as well, no offense."

L replied, "None taken, I have been told that many times from this person that I don't mind it anymore." He pointed to his left.

Mello blinked and looked at the direction where L was pointing. The brunette who was trying to get away froze as attention was placed on her. Turning around, with her right eye twitching in irritation, she said ominously, "L . . ." Obviously, she had been trying to escape in the confusion and her chance was ruined by L. Mello wondered if she was running away because she was ashamed of L. If she was, Mello immediately decided that she was a snob and unworthy of L.

Near walked up to the brunette to Mello's surprise and grabbed her sleeve. He looked up at her and said softly, "We match . . ."

The brunette blinked and then stroked Near's hair as she smiled, "I guess we do."

Mello blurted, "Near, you know this woman?"

Said woman stopped stroking Near's hair as her hand fell limply. The clouds of gloom gathered around her as she said shakily, "W-woman?" She fell to the group and leaned on her knees and palms, "Well, I am in a skirt . . ."

Mello was confused. Why was a girl so depressed about being called a girl? Unless . . .

CROSS-DRESSER?

L patted 'her' back (and snuck a pat at 'her' behind while he was at it), "Don't worry. At least you are a convincing and pretty woman, Light-kun."

The world as Mello knew it blew up. LIGHT YAGAMI WAS THIS PRETTY WOMAN?

Near looked at Mello with an unimpressed face, "You couldn't tell, Mello?"

Mello glared at Near, his face flushed with embarrassment. He growled, "That's because I didn't expect Light of all people to cross-dress!"

Light was the only person possibly in the entire world who could match L in intelligence. He became L's friend during fifth grade when they were partnered together for a project (which they got a 150 on. The teacher was overjoyed that she had two geniuses in her class that got along so she could gloat to Mello and Near's teacher). Soon, he was introduced to Mello, Near, and Matt, whom he got along with well (though he and Mello had a bit of a strained relationship).

If L was like a big brother, then Light was a like a big sister. He was fussy and rational, the exact opposite of L.

Light shouted, "It's not I wanted to!" He glared at L, "And don't touch my ass, you pervert (L gave a 'see what I mean?' look)!"

Mello scoffed, "Then why are you wearing that?"

Light flushed and then looked down. He muttered something. Mello stared and leaned in closer, "Oi, I can't hear you!"

Light yelled, "I lost a poker game, ok?"

Mello blinked and then smirked, "Heh, pathetic!" He jerked a thumb to Near, "He lost in a poker game too."

Near glared, "Just because I lost in a poker game doesn't mean anything. Poker is based completely on luck and memorizing card hands."

_(Near used Glare._

_Mello and L's Defense has lowered)  
_

Light joined in, "I agree. Besides, who was the one who decided to be indecent, put us in skirts, and drag us around in public with no shame?"

_(Light used Howl._

_Light and Near's Attack have risen)  
_

Near and Light both pointed accusingly at Mello and L respectively, "You stupid perverts!"

_(Near and Light used Thunderbolt._

_It's super-effective!)  
_

". . ." was all Mello could say, staring opened mouthed at Near. Boy did Near's words sting.

L, however, found his voice, ". . . There was no need to go that far, Light-kun." He sniffled slightly.

Light, whose anger seemed to have passed, sighed, "Whatever, let's just go back to the dorm." He whispered quietly in L's ear, "If you're good, I'll give you a reward."

L asked, "Was that a bribe, Light-kun?"

Light gave one of his famous, sexy smirks (that turned guys gay and lesbians straight), "Figure that out yourself, genius." With that, L suddenly picked Light up in his arms and held him bridal style. Light spluttered, "L! What are you doing?"

L gave a small smile, "Figure that out yourself, genius."

Light blushed and buried his face into L's shoulder, ". . . Idiot." With that, the two left.

Near stared after them and then at Mello. Mello looked back, and then blushed, "W-what? I'm not carrying you like that!"

Near replied with somewhat of a glare, "I never asked such a thing, and would never."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Sweet Karma

Once that event was over, the two remember why they were in the park in the first place and went to go buy ice cream. Mello, of course, got Chocolate Chip Chocolate Cookie Dough Ice-Cream. Near got Strawberry Cheesecake Swirl. Inwardly, the two wondered why a simple vendor would have such extravagant flavors as they walked away.

They approached the cleanest park bench they could find to enjoy their frozen treats. Mello glanced at Near, who actually looked quite pleased. Mello asked, "Are you enjoying it?"

Near looked up and said with an innocent, blissful smile that he rarely displayed, "Yes. It's very delicious."

Mello immediately flushed and looked away, 'C-cu—' He stopped his thought process and decided to concentrate on his ice cream instead.

"Well, I see you took my advice, Melly!"

Near and Mello looked up to see Matt grinning, a Nintendo DSi in hand (how did he walk and play his Nintendo all this time without bumping into anything?). He held up one hand in greeting, "Yo, Near. That outfit suits you."

Near gave a half-hearted glare, "So it's your fault I'm wearing this."

Matt laughed, "Sorry, sorry. You don't get many opportunities like this, you know?"

Near sighed, "Well, what's done is done."

Matt smiled, "Right?" With that, he nonchalantly pushed Mello towards Near.

Mello blinked, "What the?" He held out his arm behind Near, his other one occupied by the ice cream in his hand. The result was that Mello placed a hand on Near's shoulder in an attempt to balance himself and pulled back instinctively, leaning Near towards him. It made a perfect picture of a cute couple, both of them blushing and not fully comprehending what had just happened.

_Snap_

The two looked up, surprised. Matt held out his DSi and had taken a picture (yes, there is a camera on those things for those who don't know). He smiled, "Score. This one's a keeper."

Mello exploded, "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!"

Matt blinked, "Oops, looks like it's time to scram!" With that he started running away.

Mello turned to Near, handing him his ice cream, "Hold this. I'll be right back." He started running after Matt, "YOUR ASS IS MINE, BASTARD!"

Near blinked and sighed, "Stupid Mello."

...

Mello growled in frustration. For a game freak, Matt could sure run. He had lost track of the boy in no time, and had given up. He could always ambush him at the dorm.

Returning to the park, he said, "Oi, Near—"

"Hey cutie, how's 'bout you hang with us?"

Three delinquents surrounded Near, their backs to Mello. Something in Mello stirred. It made him want to rip apart the delinquents for even looking at Near. Wait, why though . . . Why would he always blush around Near? Why was he nice to him sometimes even though they were rivals? Why was he jealous? All these feelings, they didn't make sense. What was their connection? Where was the silver lining-

At that moment, realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Holy fuck, he was in love with Near!

At least everything made sense now . . . at the cost of his sanity.

Near glared in disgust and annoyance, "I refuse to coerce with people that can't even use proper grammar."

One of them said, "Tch, aren't you a little miss honor student, girlie?" He turned to the middle one, "This bitch ain't worth it."

The middle one grinned, "I like 'em feisty, don't you know that?" He grabbed Near's arm, despite Near's protest. Near dropped Mello's ice cream in the process. He said, "You're coming with us, whether or not you like it. I promise it'll be fun." Near understood the implications behind that sentence and struggled even harder.

"Hey, I don't appreciate you messing with my girl."

"Eh, who the hell said that?" The trio turned around to see Mello. Mello had his hands in his pocket and his head slightly tilted, giving him a fierce and dangerous look.

Near whispered, "Mello."

One of this demanded, "Eh, what do you want princess?"

Mello said coolly, "I'll give you three seconds to get the hell out of here. Three."

One of the thugs laughed loudly, "Or what?"

"Two."

The middle one guffawed, "You're bluffing."

"One. Time's up."

In a blink of an eye, Mello had charged at the one who was holding Near, landing a blow with his elbow square in the man's abdomen. The pain caused him to release Near. The other two were stunned but quickly got over it as they launched themselves at Mello. In a swift movement, Mello kicked one of them in the chin and proceeded to twist the other one's arm behind his back. Then he hit the back of the man's neck, causing him to pass out and go limp. Dropping him, Mello turned his attention to Near. With a trace of sweat, he asked, "Are you alright?"

Near blinked and rubbed his wrist unconsciously, ". . . Yes."

Mello said, relieved, "Good."

Near blushed as he lowered his head and mumbled something.

Mello asked, "What?"

Near looked up, the blush still evident, "Thank you, Mello. Y-you were kind of cool back there."

Mello blinked, and then he slowly grinned, "You finally see how superior I am to you?"

Near glared, "Don't push it." He looked at the remains of the melted ice cream, "What a waste." He turned to Mello, "Sorry, your ice cream is ruined."

Mello waved his hand, "It wasn't your fault."

Near asked, ". . . Is there anything you need? I want to repay you for saving me earlier."

Mello started, "No—" Then he paused. He said, "Well, there is one thing you could do." He grabbed Near's wrist and pulled him along, "Let's go back to the dorms."

...

Once the door to the dorm was closed, Near plopped down on his bed. He asked, "So, what is it you want?"

Mello asked, "Near . . ." He was blushing furiously, unsure of how to ask. He started, "D-do . . . erm . . . h-how do you feel about me?"

Near blinked, his pale face turning red slightly. He looked to the side, ". . . Why do you want to know?"

Mello demanded, "You have to do whatever I want for one day, remember? So tell me the truth."

Near fiddled with his hair as he said with embarrassment, "I . . . I don't dislike you Mello."

That was good enough for Mello. From years of being with Near, he could easily understand the hidden meanings behind Near's every action. He said, "Then it should be ok if I do this."

Near looked at Mello, slightly confused, "Do wha—"

He was cut off by Mello pressing his lips against Near's. Near's eyes widened in pleasant shock. Shutting his eyes, Near made a small whimpering sound as he attempted to pull back. However, Mello kept a firm grip on Near's shoulders, preventing him from moving.

His tongue travelled over Near's lips, requesting entrance. Near tried to keep him lips closed, but Mello gently pried his lips apart, granting him an opening to slip his tongue into Near's mouth. At this point, Near had stopped hesitating and reached out his tongue to meet Mello's. Near could feel the self-satisfied smirk Mello had on his face as their tongues intertwined and 'danced' with each other.

Pulling back from each other, they both took a deep breath. A thin trail of saliva connected them, which soon broke.

Near wiped his mouth, feeling self-conscious, "What was that about, Mello?"

Mello sighed, "You sure are an idiot despite being the #1 student in this school." He leaned over close to Near with a smirk on his face. He accented every word, "I. Love. You."

The normally emotionless Near became bright as a tomato and was reduced to a stuttering puddle of hormones, "W-w-what , how, why? There is no ration lining to your feelings, Mello. You hate me, I am your rival. You have made that perfectly clear over the past years we have been acquainted."

Mello flicked Near's forehead, "Idiot, there's no such thing as rationality behind emotions. Every since I first saw you, I knew there was a pull between us, even if I didn't want to acknowledge. Haven't you heard the saying that love and hate are just two sides of a coin?" He snorted, "Besides, I'm just as surprised as you are. I just realized it today myself." He looked away slightly, "Even I'm not sure if this is love . . . But all I know is that I don't want anyone else to be with you. I don't even want them to look at you." He wrapped his arms around Near and pulled him close, whispering in Near's ear, "I want you all to myself, whether to tear you apart or to gently hold you. And what I want—" He looked into Near's eyes, "—I get."

Near flushed and buried his head into Mello's shoulder, ". . . I can't understand your feelings." He whispered in a voice that seemed like it could fade away at any moment, "I never experienced such extreme thoughts. To dedicate yourself fully to something . . . To desire something so badly you'll do anything to get it . . . I have never felt those things. Like blank slate, nothing has ever defined me. The reason I put effort into studying is so I can find something that may spark such a passion into me. But I can't seem to obtain that feeling no matter what."

He grabbed onto Mello's shirt, "I'll never understand you Mello." He looked up into Mello's eyes, "But maybe that's what's pulling me to you."

Mello asked, "Is that a cry of submission I hear?"

Near replied, "Hardly. More like a vocal agreement."

Mello kissed Near again, "Still sounds like a cry of submission to me."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**P.S. Bwaaah, first time I ever tried to making such an emotional scene. I feel so cheesy.**

**A/N: Oh my, I hear the angry screeching,**

'**WHERE IS MY LEMONS? I WAS PROMISED AN M-RATED FIC!'**

**Gosh, you'll get it in your next chapter, jeez. D: **

**I mean, how can I get them to jump right into bed like that without it seeming awkward?**

_**Omake: What (Probably) Would Have Happened If I Attempted to Make a Sex Scene in this Chapter**_

_**Mello: Now that I have come out of the closet, and despite the fact that it is completely out of my nature, I shall ignore the fact that my feelings are still not very clear as of yet and f**k you silly.**_

_**Near: Despite the fact we just acknowledged our love for each other, I see no reason to stop you.**_

_**Matt: (opens the door) Hey, sorry about ear . . . lier . . . **_

_**Mello and Near: (in a very sexy position) What? **_

_**Matt: . . . Never mind I did anything! You two enjoy yourselves while I go burn this image out of my mind with 24/7 video-gaming. (Smiley face)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue – Payback 

A few months had passed. It was the summer break and Mello was lounging in the dorm room. The window was wide open, letting in the cool air. He let out a sigh of relief every time the cold wind blew. He sat up once he heard the door open.

Matt entered the room. He raised a hand in greeting, "Yo Mello."

Mello waved lazily, "Hey there."

Matt said, "I got you something as a present for tying with Near on the final exams."

Mello grinned at the memory. He and Near had tied with perfect scores on the final exams. Sure he wasn't number one, but he wasn't number two. That was good enough for Mello. Light had gotten them both matching necklaces and wouldn't stop rambling on about how proud he was of them and how he remembered when he and L tied with perfect scores on their finals. Mello fingered the golden locket around his neck. Inside was a picture of all of them. Mello was screaming at the camera man for taking his chocolate, Matt was trying to calm him down, L was eating his lollipop, Light was trying his best to remain calm, and Near was pretending he didn't know them. Good times.

Reaching into his bag, he fished out a couple of bags of Lindor's Chocolate. He tossed them to Mello, "Enjoy!"

Mello's eyes widened as he caught them, "No way, these are, like, Limited Edition! This must have been a pain in the ass to get!"

Matt said, "Not when you got connections. Sorry, they kinda melted a bit."

Mello grinned as he opened it, "It's fine. Chocolate tastes better when softer and melted anyways."

Matt said, "Well, I'm going to get going. Got an errand to run for Roger. Enjoy the chocolates." He gave a two-finger salute as he opened the door. As he was about to walk out, he bumped into Near. Matt said, "Oops, sorry Nearie. Didn't see you there."

Near rubbed his nose as he said, "It's fine." Sometimes he hated being so short, since his face always crashed into other people's chests.

Matt passed him, "Well, enjoy your quality time with your boyfriend." He gave a suggestive wink and left a blushing Near and embarrassed Mello.

Mello screeched as Matt exited, "Fuck you, Matt!" He said, "Hmph!" as he leaned against his pillow. He commanded, "Close that door, will yah Near?"

Near obliged and closed the door. A click was heard, indicating the door was locked. However, the two didn't pay any attention to it. Near walked over to Mello's bed and sat next to him, ". . . Are those Limited Edition Lindor Chocolates?"

Mello grinned as he popped on in his mouth, "Yup!" Mm, vanilla raspberry chocolate never tasted better.

Near said, "Let me try." He reached for Mello's hand and brought it to his mouth. Gently, he began to lick the melted chocolate off Mello's hand.

Mello was stunned, his face bright red. The feeling of Near's wet tongue dancing over his chocolate-covered fingers caused him to shiver. A pleasant feeling ran up his spine and urged him to take it further. He bit his lips. No, he had to restrain himself.

_Strike One_

Near said, "It's delicious." He released Mello's hand. Quickly, Mello withdrew his hand. Near raised an eyebrow at this action. He asked, "Mello, are you ok?"

Mello said, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Near brought his forehead to Mello's, "Are you sure?"

Mello squeaked, "Y-yes!" He pulled back quickly.

Near frowned, "What's wrong?" He asked tentatively, "Are you mad at me for licking the chocolate off your fingers? I know how possessive you get when it comes to chocolate."

"No, that's not it!" Mello denied quickly. He said, "If it's you, I don't mind."

Near blinked and then softly smiled, "Thank you Mello."

Gaah! Mello could literally hear his heart go 'doki doki.'

_Strike Two_

Near reached over and grabbed one of the sweets. He said as he unwrapped it, "The vanilla taste laced with hints of raspberry is quite intriguing. The taste is unique and texture of the soft chocolate is quite addicting. It is only unfortunate I get thirsty afterwards."

Mello chided Near, "Leave it to you to overcomplicate eating chocolate. You don't analysis it, you just eat it, idiot."

Near giggled, "I suppose I do over-think things. Just like Light-san."

Mello felt himself blush again. The legendary Near giggle! Very rare, but when it shows up, it's the most beautiful and cutest sound you ever heard!

_Strike Three!_

Near slowly licked the chocolate ball, the chocolate sticking to his fingers.

Mello asked, "W-what are you doing idiot! You're suppose to pop it in your mouth and let it melt!"

Near replied, "I feel it makes it last longer if I lick it instead of swallowing it. It would help you if you took time to appreciate your chocolate instead of gobbling it."

Mello retorted, "Shut up, I appreciate my chocolate very much!"

Near gave him a 'whatever' look. He said, examining his fingers, "Ah, I got some chocolate on it." He began to lick it in an erotic fashion.

_*Shatter*_

Any of Mello's self-restraint vanished. He tackled Near and pinned him to the bed. Mello's hands held each of Near's arms above and to the side of his head. Near's eyes were filled with surprise as he asked, "Mello?"

Mello gave a wicked smile, "Near, remember the day I made you walk around in a school uniform with me? You said you'd repay me but you never did."

Near argued, "I did! You asked me a question and I responded honestly!"

Mello said, "Nope, it was part of the bet. Remember, you had to do anything I wanted for a day? That included answering my questions."

Near fell into silence as he realized there was no way for him to escape. He asked, "T-then . . . What do you want?"

Mello smirked as he whispered in Near's ear, "I'm sure you know what it is."

Near shivered. Mello's hot breath tickled his ear and the scent of vanilla raspberry hung in the air.

Mello said, "Now, let's get rid these annoying clothes!" He began to unbutton Near's shirt before Near shouted, "W-wait!"

Mello asked, grumpy, "What?"

Near flushed, "D-don't you think you're going too fast?"

Mello frowned, "Near, we've been dating for a couple of months now. And we've known each other for years. I think this has waited too long."

Near shouted, "B-but I . . . I'm not sure I'm ready!"

Mello stopped. He asked softly, ". . . Near, are you really against this?"

Near said, "I-I . . ."

Mello said, "If you really don't want it, I won't force you. But if you give me your consent, I won't stop no matter what you say." His eyes met Near's, a spark flying between them.

Near laid there under Mello for what seemed like an eternity. He looked into Mello's dark, unwavering eyes. His breath hitched. No matter how many times he looked into Mello's eyes, Near was always stunned by the sheer will and force it hid within its dark depths. He finally said, ". . . It's not that I don't want it. I just felt cornered and scared. What if this is the wrong decision? A mistake we can never undo?" He breathed, "But when I look into your eyes . . . I can see this will not be a mistake."

Mello asked, his hopes rising, "So it's . . ?"

Near nodded, "Yes."

That was all Mello needed before he quickly unbuttoned the rest of Near's shirt and pulled it off the lithe boy. He pressed his lips greedily against Near's, forcing Near's mouth open with his tongue. He began to explore Near's mouth, sweet from the chocolate. Correction: Chocolate had never tasted better at this moment.

He met Near's tongue and played with it. Mello smirked as he heard a tiny gasp of pleasure of Near. He pulled away after a few seconds, allowing to get a good view of a flustered Near.

He whispered in Near's ear, "You look tastier than any Russell Stover's Chocolates I have ever seen."

Near flushed and turned his head to the side, unknowingly giving Mello a better access to his neck, "Stop your stupid comments and put your mouth to some other use, Mello."

Mello said, "As you wish." He began to bit around Near's neck, satisfied at the small noise Near made. While he was working on a hickey, his hand slide up Near's thin frame to reach one nipple. He began to tweak and play with it.

Near felt overwhelmed. He had never been engaged in any sort of sexual activity. Everything was new to him, and the pleasant sensations were overtaking him.

Mello pulled back, admiring the bright red hickey around Near's collarbone. He then moved downwards to continue teasing Near.

Near let out a moan. Mello was everywhere, his hands dancing over Near's body and his tongue . . . Oh God his tongue. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Mello began to pull down Near's pants and underwear. While he was doing that, Near reached up with trembling fingers to unzip Mello's jacket-like black shirt. Realizing what Near wanted, Mello's hands receded from Near's pants in order to shrug off his shirt. Near blushed seeing Mello's bare chest. They had occasionally taken baths together, but that was when they were children. Mello's slim body had become lean but lined with muscle. His skin was a golden peach-like color, showcasing the fact that Mello was an active person. Near felt embarrassed about his pale and weak body.

As if he had read Near's mind, Mello breathed, "Near, you're so beautiful."

Once again, Near blushed. He said, "L-liar . . ."

Mello said, "I may be a liar, but even a liar tells the truth once in a while." He began to undo the necklace around his neck and bound it around Near's wrists. He then re-clasped it around the bed post, ignoring Near's protests.

Near spluttered, "What is the meaning of this?"

Mello grinned wickedly, "It's kinkier this way. Seeing you so helpless turns me on."

Near flushed, "P-pervert!"

Mello shrugged, "I never denied that."He slowly trailed his tongue down Near's navel, having pulled off Near's pants and underwear already. He stopped at the area right about Near's privates, smirking, "You're already so hard?"

Near glared, looking at Mello's tight pants, "Like you aren't—Aahhh!"

Mello didn't respond as his mouth was already busy. Swirling his tongue around the tip, he gently teased Near before he finally swallowed Near's length.

Near threw back his head, "A-aaah!" Ecstasy filled Near's body. It was too hot in here… too hot, too hot! He let out a loud scream of pleasure as he came.

Mello pulled back, one eye shut and tongue sticking out. His mouth, left eye, and chin were covered in cum. He wiped off some from his eye and licked it. He made a face, "Blegh, it's kind of bitter-sweet."

Near glared, though it had the effect of a wet kitten, "Then don't swallow it."

Mello said teasingly with a look that reminded Near of the Cheshire Cat, "But it's very delicious!" He had a wicked thought at the moment, "I wonder, how do I taste like?" He gave a suggestive look to Near, "Aren't you as curious as I am?"

Near thought, 'You want to play that game?' He smiled, sending (good) shivers down Mello's spine, 'Fine, I'll play your game.' He pulled at the necklace bounding him, "How am I suppose to do anything like this though?"

Mello said, "Well then, let me take care of that." He unclasped the necklace, but refasten it once it was freed from the bed post. Mello smirked as he sat back, "Now, I'll let you do the rest of the work, including unzipping me."

Near sat up, trying to wriggle his wrists free, "H-hah? How am I suppose do that without my hands—" He froze. He turned to Mello with a face that reminded Mello much of Light when he was in disbelief and pissed off, "You aren't seriously suggesting that I use my mouth, are you?"

Mello smirked as he drawled, "Giving up al~rea~dy?"

Near, despite his looks, was a prideful person as well. He said, "Fine then." He lowered himself to Mello's pants, blushing at the proximity. He gently grabbed the zipper between his teeth and unzipped Mello's pants. He then bit at the underwear and tugged it down to reveal Mello's member. Once again, he blushed. Mello was . . . above average to put it mildly.

Breathing in deeply, Near took Mello's member in mouth. His tongue lapped at the tip of Mello's manhood, swirling over it as it was candy. He then began to suck gently.

Mello bit back a moan. Damn it, Near was good! It had to be a natural gift, because Mello was sure as hell that Near was a virgin.

After a while, Near attempted to deep-throat it, but the gag reflex prevented him from doing so. He pulled back, coughing.

Mello asked with concern, "Hey, are you alright Near? Idiot, you're too inexperienced to do something like that!"

Near was curious, "Then Mello . . . how come you can do it?"

Mello blushed coughed, "A-ah, well, I p-practiced . . ."

"With Matt?"

Mello shouted, "No! I-I . . ." He blushed and turned his head, "Used c-chocolate bars . . ."

". . ." Near then broke into laughter.

Mello turned back, surprised.

Near laughed, "That's so like you Mello!"

Mello growled, embarrassed, "Shut your mouth." However, there was no ill will behind his words.

Near smiled, "Sorry."

Mello said, "Heh, you can apologize to me by getting ready for the main event." He threw Near back against the bed and his fingers brushed across Near's entrance. Near let out a small gasp as his body shook. Mello said, "Ugh, I don't have any lube on me . . . wait, but I could use that . . ." His glance fell upon the chocolates.

Near said, ". . . _Please_ don't tell me you are actually intending to use that?"

Mello argued, "If I don't use some sort of lubrication, it'll really hurt. Besides, it's just chocolate, not poison!"

Near shouted, "I'll have chocolate _inside_ me that's not in my stomach!"

Mello gave a perverted smile, "Don't worry, I'll clean it all out."

Near glared, "Mello . . !"

Mello sighed, "Fine, I'll just use my fingers and maybe some saliva. But it's going to hurt, so don't say I didn't warn you!" He began to coat his fingers with saliva, stopping once he was satisfied with his work.

He then began to insert his slick finger into Near. Near held back a pained gasp. It already hurt, but like hell Near was going to stop now. His grip tightened around the blankets as he waited for Mello's finger to fully slide in. It wasn't long before Mello inserted another finger. This time, Near couldn't hold back a whimper.

Mello whispered, "Sorry, I promise it'll feel better." His fingers reached up to entangle with Near's, "Trust me."

Near tightened his hold on Mello's hand, "I-I trust you."

At that moment, Mello had brushed against something sensitive. Near's back arched as he let out a moan, "Oooh!"

Mello smiled, "Found it." He continuously pushed in and out, hitting Near's sweet spot over and over. He made a scissoring motion with his fingers that nearly drove Near over the edge with pleasure. Once he felt Near was ready, he pulled out.

Near groaned in disappointment. He lifted his head up to give Mello a half-hearted glare when he felt something warm push in. He gasped as he felt numb pain. However, it didn't hurt as much as before.

Mello glanced down and saw that Near was bleeding _**(see the note at the end of the chapter)**_. He was slightly surprised. He didn't know virgin males could bleed as well. Oh well, the blood did make his job easier. Near ridiculously tight. It was obvious this kid was a complete virgin. He let out a small moan. But God, it felt so damn good!

Near said, "M-Mello, it hurts . . ."

Mello said, "I'm sorry, just endure a little more."

He moved in slowly, making sure Near wasn't in too much pain. He pulled out a bit and moved deeper in. Near panted heavily. The sounds alone were almost enough to make Mello come. Eventually, Mello struck against Near's prostate, making the younger boy's eyes fly open and let out a loud moan of pleasure.

Mello smiled, panting slightly, "See, I told you it would feel good." He began to thrust into Near a little more wildly than before. To think that a couple years ago, he would have never imagined he would do this with Near. But here he was with his long-time rival and lover. He smiled softly, fate was a fickle mistress.

"Hah-ah-hah!"

Near rocked along with Mello's movements. He gasped every time Mello hit his prostate. The overwhelming pleasure was so new to Near. The scent of sweat, chocolate, and Mello's cologne was in the air. It was so hot. He wanted to drown in this ecstasy.

The two of them knew they were reaching their limit soon.

"Aaa-ah, Mello!"

"Uhhnn, Near!"

Mello came first, and Near followed shortly afterwards. Mello paused for a second to catch his breath and recover from the orgasmic sensation before he pulled out slowly. Cum began to overflow out of Near once he completely retracted, a thin trail still connecting them. Eventually, it snapped and disappeared. He looked at his chest, which was covered in cum. He wiped some off with the sheets before he collapsed next to Near.

Near turned his head, "Mello . . ." He was so exhausted, but he placed his arms around Mello and pulled closer, ". . . Is my debt repaid?"

Mello replied as he wrapped his arms around Near, "It was more than enough, Near." He buried Near's face in his shoulder as he inhaled the Dove-shampoo scent of Near's hair.

Near blushed but moved closer, ". . . Good."

The two lain there for what seemed like eternity, slowly falling asleep and slipping into sweet dreams.

_**&Omake&**_

Matt walked back to the room. He grumbled, "Can't believe my Nintendo DSi died on me. I was just about to save!" He was about to open the door to get his charger when he heard voices. More specifically, Near's and Mello's.

"Aaa-ah, Mello!"

"Uhhnn, Near!"

Matt froze, ". . ." He slowly turned away from the door and walked down the hallway to find Light and L's room.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Matt slammed the door open. He saw Light quickly push L off him. They were on the bed, and L fell off with a 'thump.'

A while ago, Mello had dubbed Light with the mocking nickname of Light-nee. Eventually, it escalated to the point where Light and L were officially known as 'the parents of that crazy genius trio' by everyone in the dorm. Needless to say, Light was not pleased with his 'affectionate' nickname. He got used to it, though.

Light (whose hair was slightly messy, Matt noted) asked, "Matt, what's wrong?" He had swung around to a sitting position on the edge of the bed and had his best 'motherly' smile on.

Matt said with tears in his eyes, "I feel like the third wheel."

Light asked, ". . . What?"

L got up from behind the bed, displeased, "There was no need for you to push me off the bed. And what do you mean, Matt?"

Light pushed down on L's head, hiding him from view, "Shut up, this is a job for a socially-skilled and sensitive person. In other words, not you."

L sniffed, "How cruel, _Mom_."

Light flashed a strained smile, "Shut up or I'll castrate you, _Dad_."

Matt sweat-dropped, 'Why am I the only straight one in this family, sexually and metaphorically-wise?'

-End-

_**Don't worry Matt, you won't be straight sexually for long! The Mary Sues you will be paired up with will eventually turn you off women for life. Trust me.**_

_**End**_

**Ok, I'll admit, I wrote this entire chapter just for that omake. XD**

**Bwaaah, I'm sorry, I fail at writing smut! I just don't have the experience to courage to go farther with the details. Oh, and I refuse to use words like 'dick' and penis' because they're too crude. But saying things like 'shaft,' 'length,' or 'manhood' feel just as strange. It's a lose-lose, but whatever.  
**

**If you got horny reading this, then I guess I did well. If you didn't, I'll commit seppuku (basically a sort of Japanese suicide that involves driving a sword through yourself) for wasting your time. T.T **

***By the way, I'm not quite sure if virgin men would bleed at being penetrated. I've seen it happen in other franchises, but I'm not 100% sure. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Alright, cheers to one of my non-one-shot stories being finished. Yay. **


End file.
